Cabin Fever
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: A night in with Chris and his lover. Slash, no campers involved. ChrisxOC. "You think Duncan is cute?" "No," Chris began to sigh in relief, "Duncan is HOT!" Chris glared at his boyfriend.


So here's my donation to the TDI slash community. Whenever I watch it, I can't help but feel that Chris is gay but that _may _be my inner fangirl acting up, emphasize on the may. :)

Enjoy. This can take place any time during the show. No specific eliminations are mentioned. This story has no plot, it's just pointless fluff, an evening at home with your boyfriend, sap ahoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, then Noah would still be in the game…

888

The moon shone brightly down on Camp Wawanakwa as the campers slept unknowing of what horrors they would face at their next challenge.

Crickets chirped, giving a quiet aura about an air-conditioned, indoor plumbing equipped, cabin on an island a short distance from camp.

Chris MacLean grinned as he turned away from the window, talking on his cell to the producers about the next challenge, dressed in a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"Oh dude, that is sweet! The campers will never expect that! This will be sooo good!" he hung up and rubbed his hands together as his imagination came up with hilarious ways this new challenge could go.

He set his phone on the table and went to sit on the couch by the roaring fireplace.

"What torture are you planning now Christopher?" a new voice asked and Chris looked towards the bathroom where his favorite "camper" was leaning against the doorframe, tapping a toothbrush against their lips.

Chris smiled at the lean body covered in a white tank top and purple pajama pants, blond hair and brown eyes, the only person who could make him melt.

"Now where would the surprise be if I told you?" Chris smirked and the blond rolled their eyes and went back to brushing their teeth.

Chris turned back to the fire and felt himself be mesmerized by the flames, he leaned back into the couch and let his eyes drift, bordering on half-sleep after another day of tormenting adolescents.

"Hey sleepy-head," Chris blinked as a warm body joined him on the couch and curled up against him.

"Scott," Chris smiled, putting his arm around his fellow crew member and lover.

"Tell me all your secrets," Scott looked up at him through his eyelashes, hoping to take advantage of Chris' sleepiness, "Like what the new challenge is!"

Chris shook his head, which helped clear away his fire-staring induced haze.

"Sorry, you'll see when filming tomorrow," Chris laughed as he yet again thought about the upcoming suffering, I mean, test.

The cameraman nodded and looked at the fire for a moment before looking back at Chris.

"Today was funny, the looks on some of their faces," he smiled and felt Chris' chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Yeah, but Duncan surprised me," Chris frowned at the punk's lack of mental anguish.

"Well, of course, Duncan is hot and prepared," Scott grinned and that grin grew when Chris looked at him in surprise.

"You think Duncan is cute?"

"No," Scott said and Chris began to sigh in relief when his lover continued, "Cody is cute, Trent is _cute_, Duncan is HOT," Scott pretended to fan himself with his hand and Chris tried not to be jealous but failed. The hyperactive fairy was HIS dammit!

"Hot? Really?"

"Yeah, he has that whole juvie bad boy with a sensitive side going on!"

"Is he hotter than me?" Chris asked and put on a pout that would hopefully change his lover's perspective.

Scott looked up at Chris and blushed, pushing blond strands out of his eyes.

A shirtless pouting Chris? Damn, no fair!

"Of course not!" Scott exclaimed, giving up his charade, "I was joking, you're so cute when you're jealous," another reason the duo was so compatible, they both loved to torture people, even each other. Chris let out a breath of relief.

"Yeah, I know, it's why you love me," he grinned and Scott rolled his eyes at his narcissistic lover's ego.

"Yeah, something I wonder about each day," Scott said, earning a chuckle from Chris.

Scott yawned and burrowed deeper against his favorite pillow, Chris glanced at him and smiled, moving to pull the smaller male into his arms and made his way across the room to their bed.

He laid Scott on top of the puffy comforter and then jumped over to his side, causing Scott to bounce, jolting him out of his half-sleep. He glared and tossed a pillow at Chris.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Scott put his hands behind his head and flopped down, looking at the ceiling, "Maybe Justin will flirt with me again," he giggled at the thought as Chris stiffened next to him.

"What?" Scott looked over, hiding his smug smile.

"Yeah, yesterday Justin tried some lines on me, I should really try to look my age," Scott giggled again.

Chris gritted his teeth, an unlucky pillow in his death grip wondering if Justin could have an accident tomorrow. As if guessing his chain of thought, Scott smirked.

"Now, now, before you get the producers on the phone to release a tiger within Justin's vicinity, I should remind you that I have no intention of dating minors and that other than looks, Justin has nothing on you, I need someone to verbally spar with."

Chris relaxed but didn't totally get rid of the tiger idea. Scott rolled over and leaned against Chris.

"You need to control your jealousy Christopher," Scott smiled, "Half of those poor interns 'accidents' were caused by them even looking at me funny," he laughed as he remembered the first intern who had dared try to grope him. They had been in traction for a month.

"Exactly, those _unfortunate _accidents could have been prevented if you'd just let me write 'Chris' property' across your forehead," Chris said as if he didn't think any of those "accidents" had been regrettable at all.

"I already have that tattooed across my lower back Chris," Scott rolled his eyes. Chris smiled roguishly and wrapped an arm around Scott's waist.

"I know," he wiggled his eyebrows and Scott sniggered, moving closer so he was practically on top of the host.

"So just to clarify, you have no need to be jealous okay?" Scott cocked his head to one side and ran his fingers through Chris' hair, Chris nodded reluctantly.

"I may need to be reassured," Scott grinned and happily complied, leaning down to cover Chris' lips with his own.

The host's grip tightened on Scott's waist and his other hand went to grasp blond strands of hair.

Scott rested his palms on Chris' shoulders as he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth.

Chris moaned and moved the fingers on the blonde's hip beneath the waistband of his pajamas.

Scott pulled back to plant kisses along Chris' jaw and neck before licking his lips and laying his arms on Chris' chest and resting his chin on his hands. Chris smirked.

"Yet again, you've convinced me," Scott smiled.

"Of course, I'm awesome," he laughed, "I mean; I am the one who ordered that pizza during the camping challenge." Chris raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"That was you?!" Scott nodded gleefully and Chris laughed.

"That's awesome dude!" Scott collapsed against Chris as they laughed, thinking of all the drama they had put the poor campers through so far.

"Are you sure you can't tell me what tomorrows challenge is?" Scott pouted after they had calmed down.

Chris put a hand to his chin in thought, "Hmm…nope!"

Scott hit his shoulder and Chris grabbed him, flipping them over so he was on top.

He leered down at his captured lover and kissed him hungrily, Scott moaned.

When Chris pulled back, Scott ran his fingers through Chris' hair, scratching his scalp and put his knee against Chris' thigh, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes. Chris hummed in anticipation.

"You know what I wanna do right now _Christopher_?" Scott whispered and Chris grinned, leaning closer.

"What?" he asked huskily, Scott let out a heated mewl, before rolling out of his lover's arms.

"Sleep!" he cheered and began to get comfortable under the covers, Chris looked at him dumbfounded.

"You tease!" he glared, trying to calm down after being so turned on. Scott peeked at him over the blankets.

"And you love me!" Chris rolled his eyes and turned out the lights before climbing into bed also.

Chris frowned as he fluffed his pillow and tried to get into a comfy position, thinking about anything gross that could cool down his friend. Surprisingly, the gross list was long and he was on the brink of sleep in a matter of moments.

Chris blinked sleepily as he felt thin arms wrap around him.

"Sorry Chrissy," Scott mumbled into his lover's side and Chris smiled lazily, moving to cuddle close to the blond.

"Don't worry, I'll get my revenge later," Chris promised and felt Scott smile against him.

"I look forward to it," Scott yawned and nuzzled Chris' neck, "Night lover boy."

Chris grinned as he closed his eyes, "Night babe."

"What kind of revenge?!"

"Night Scott."

888

Finito! So yes, it's so fluffy, most of you probably have cavities right now, but I loved this and I hope you did too. I thought Chris deserved some love and was sick of seeing him paired with campers. Please review and if you want to see more, I'd be more than happy to and if you have any ideas or challenges, I'd love to hear them. I also ship CodyxNoah so if you like that, request it.

Also if anyone would be willing to do some fanart for this story, I would so appreciate it! Just message me if you plan on doing something.

Review and tootles!


End file.
